Manipulation of A Gryffindor
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: EWE. "Jangan mencoba memanipulasiku. Hal itu tidak cocok dilakukan oleh seorang Gryffindor sepertimu." Draco Malfoy mungkin harus berpikir dua kali lagi mengenai hal itu. Karena tidak perlu menjadi seorang Slytherin untuk memanipulasi dirinya. SLASH. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **SLASH, Mature Content, suggestive language, etc.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

**Manipulation of A Gryffindor**

Menemukan laki-laki bermata hijau cemerlang itu duduk sofa berlengan di depan perapian yang menyala bukanlah pemandangan yang asing dilihat olehnya. Pemandangan itu sudah seperti hal lumbrah ditemuinya ketika kembali dari bepergian. Ia akan menemukan dirinya mendekati sosok tersebut, membiarkan kedua lengan kecokelatan itu terkalung di pinggangnya sementara bibirnya akan memagut bibir itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya laki-laki bermata hijau cemerlang tersebut akan mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya.

Hanya saja, adalah pemandangan yang aneh ketika sepasang mata abu-abunya mendapati ada sebotol anggur merah beserta sebuket es batu berdiri diam di atas meja di samping perapian. Dua piala kaca berjejer rapi di samping botol anggur merah.

Ia menemukan sudut bibirnya terangkat mengamati bagaimana pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu beranjak dari sofa berlengan, melemparkan senyum tipis ke arahnya, dan membuka botol minuman sebelum menuangkan isinya ke dalam piala kaca.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus dirayakan malam ini, Mr. Potter?" tanyanya sembari menerima piala berisi anggur merah, mencium aroma yang menguar, dan menyesapnya sedikit. Wajahnya terkesan memperlihatkan keangkuhan. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, huh?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng. Diamatinya dalam diam bagaimana sosok itu menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum mengajaknya bersulang. Salah satu alisnya kini terangkat tatkala isi di dalam pialanya kini sudah kosong, sosok itu tidak memperlihatkan ingin mengisinya kembali.

"Kau tidak melewatkan apapun, Draco," kata sosok itu. "Apa aneh jika aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu? Ini hanya sebotol anggur, kau tahu."

Ia memutar mata, tidak langsung memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Diletakkannya piala kaca di tangannya ke atas meja. Kedua tangannya kini tersilang di dada. Pandangannya tidak lepas mengamati laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia merasakan jari-jarinya berkedut ketika menyadari beberapa kancing pakaian sosok itu tidak terpasang; memperlihatkan leher kecokelatan. Oh Merlin, betapa inginnya ia menyapukan bibir dan jemarinya di permukaan kulit tersebut.

Belum sempat fantasi di dalam kepalanya berlanjut, laki-laki berkacamata itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah berdiri saling berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Kedua mata abu-abunya bahkan bisa melihat sorot aneh yang sekarang diarahkan kepada dirinya.

"Harry—?"

"Katakan, Draco," laki-laki itu memotong terlebih dulu. Napasnya mendadak tercekat ketika tangan Harry kini bergerak ke arah bagian depan jubahnya—menyapukan ujung jari tepat di dadanya. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir namun menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa rencanamu akhir pekan ini, hmm?"

Lagi-lagi salah satu alisnya terangkat. Di kepalanya, segera terbentuk rencana-rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya dua hari nanti.

Sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat. Ia tidak menyembunyikan seringai yang saat ini tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Harry; membiarkan napas mereka saling beradu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa rencanaku akhir pekan ini, Potter?" Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah. Anggukan kepala dari laki-laki di hadapannya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku mengatakan ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan di atas tempat tidur, melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dibayangkan antara kau dan aku, dan membuat kita tidak bisa berjalan normal keesokan harinya?"

"Sungguh, Malfoy? Hanya itu yang bisa kaubayangkan?" Harry berkata, mencemoohnya. "Tapi jika itu rencanamu, kita bisa melakukan hal itu tidak hanya di akhir pekan, bukan?"

Kerutan dengan cepat muncul di keningnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh sementara sepasang mata abu-abunya memperlihatkan sorot penuh kebosanan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan di akhir pekan selain bersantai dan bebas dari semua pekerjaan, Mr. Potter?" ia berbalik bertanya. Dilihatnya sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu sempat melebar sebelum sosok itu sekali lagi mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa jari-jari tangan Harry terkait di jubahnya.

"_Well_, kau lihat, Draco," Harry berujar dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Ron dan Hermione mengajak kita makan malam—"

"Tidak."

Geraman keluar dari mulut Harry. "Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

"Tanpa mengatakan pun aku sudah bisa menebaknya, Potter," ujarnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Weasel dan Granger mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama mereka, bukan? Oh... aku mengerti. Jadi ini alasanmu menyiapkan sebotol anggur merah untukku, huh? Perlu kauketahui, Harry, apa yang kaulakukan tadi tidak cukup untuk membuatku mau datang ke acara makan malam mereka."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mendengus keras. "Oh, ayolah. Ini hanya sebuah makan malam!"

Tapi ia tidak mendengarkan alasan yang dikemukakan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Ia menulikan kedua telinganya dan kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan anggur sebelum menegak minuman itu sampai habis. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Harry tidak berhenti mencoba untuk membuatnya akrab dengan Weasel dan Granger. Sampai kapanpun, ia dan kedua orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga bagai hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

"_Bloody_ _Gryffindork_," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri dan tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu berkilat marah. "Oh, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Harry. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jangan mencoba untuk memanipulasiku. Hal itu tidak cocok dilakukan bagi seorang Gryffindor seperti dirimu."

Ia tahu bahwa seorang Gryffindor—terlebih laki-laki di hadapannya—adalah orang-orang yang memiliki sifat keras kepala sehingga tidak membuatnya begitu terkejut lagi jika sosok itu tidak langsung menyerah.

"Ini hanya makan malam, kau tahu," Harry berkata. Walau samar, ia bisa mendengar nada frustrasi di suara tersebut. "Ron juga sudah berjanji akan menjaga sikap. Kau juga hanya perlu bersikap yang sama, maka kita tidak perlu mendengar kalian saling mencela satu sama lain."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Harry, karena aku tidak akan mau datang ke sana. Dengan alasan apapun juga. Dengan cara apapun juga."

Entah karena nyala api di perapian ataukah karena hal lain, ia melihat sepasang mata hijau itu berkilat aneh. Tidak cukup waktu baginya untuk berpikir ketika tiba-tiba saja Harry meraih kerah jubahnya sebelum mendorong tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan ringis kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras.

Berusaha melihat di antara matanya yang berair, raut keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya setelah menyadari bahwa kini tubuh Harry menekan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat. Kedua matanya melebar melihat bagaimana sudut bibir laki-laki di hadapannya terangkat.

"Akan kutanyakan sekali lagi," Harry berkata sembari membenamkan kepala di lekuk lehernya. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali hanya karena merasakan napas laki-laki itu menerpa permukaan kulitnya. "Kau sungguh tidak mau menerima undangan makan malam Ron dan Hermione, Draco?"

Ini adalah permainan, ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar kesan yang tersirat dari suara Harry atau ketika laki-laki itu kembali menekan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia bersumpah merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian bawah tubuh mereka—seolah-olah sedang berteriak meminta perhatian.

Pada akhirnya, merasa tertarik dengan permainan yang disajikan Harry, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga laki-laki itu—menikmati bagaimana tubuh tersebut sedikit menegang—sebelum berbisik, "_Make me, Potter_."

Hanya perlu satu kalimat dari mulutnya untuk membuat sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu kini menatapnya dengan intens. Adalah rahasia yang tidak pernah diberitahukannya kepada siapapun bahwa ia amat menyukai bagaimana manik _emerald_ itu semakin bersinar ketika hasrat menyelimutinya. Ia akan menemukan dirinya hanyut dalam emosi mata itu hingga membuat seorang Malfoy seperti dirinya kehilangan kontrol.

"Kau akan menyesal karena aku pasti bisa mengubah pikiranmu, Mr. Malfoy," Harry berbisik di depan wajahnya sembari mengangkat tangan dan menyapukan ujung jari dengan perlahan di permukaan bibirnya.

Ia tahu bahwa kedua matanya berkilat atau bagaimana darahnya bergejolak hanya karena sentuhan ringan itu. Napasnya sekali lagi tercekat begitu Harry mulai menyapukan ujung jari bukan hanya pada bibir namun juga ke rahang dan leher pucatnya. Ia hampir menggeram frustrasi karena laki-laki itu tidak juga berhenti bermain-main. Namun akhirnya, ia membiarkan Harry menikmati waktunya, mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya dengan erat.

Seorang Malfoy tidak akan memohon di saat seperti ini karena ia tahu dirinya akan kalah dalam permainan di antara mereka.

Tangan Harry perlahan menyusup di antara punggung dan dinding. Tubuhnya sekali lagi bergetar saat laki-laki itu memegangi lehernya dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Ia berteriak di dalam hatinya ketika pada akhirnya merasakan bibir Harry menekan bibirnya; menuai desah pelan di antara mereka.

Ia, untuk beberapa saat, tidak bergerak. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas setiap sentuhan di permukaan bibirnya. Dengan segera pula, Harry membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya menyelinap di antara rongga mulut laki-laki tersebut.

Baik Harry dan dirinya tidak malu untuk terlihat tidak sabar. Setiap pagutan dan lumatan seolah membuat bibir mereka melebur menjadi satu. Tidak bisa dibedakan lagi desah dan erangan yang kini didengarnya adalah milik siapa. Ia hanya bisa membedakan tangan yang saat ini meremas kedua sisi tubuhnya adalah milik Harry.

Seperti diambil alih oleh insting, ia membiarkan kontrol tubuhnya mulai terselip. Di dalam kepalanya hanya dikenal keinginan untuk menyentuh dan menyentuh. Panas dan friksi mengiringi setiap gerakan tangan yang ingin menyapu permukaan kulit. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan emosinya ketika tangan Harry berhasil menyelinap tanpa suara ke dalam pakaiannya. Setiap gerakan dari tangan itu mampu meninggalkan jejak panas yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Draco...," Harry berbisik di telinganya. Napas panas laki-laki itu membuat tubuhnya seolah takluk di bawah kuasa. Ia tidak keberatan. Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia biarkan menguasainya. "Apa aku sudah berhasil mengubah pikiranmu?"

"B-belum."

Ia mengutuk di dalam hati bagaimana suaranya terdengar terbata. Tidak. Ia masih belum menyerah. Harry masih belum menang di permainan kali ini. Selama ia masih mampu berpikir dengan baik, permainan belum berhasil.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Harry kembali menciumnya. Bibir laki-laki itu kembali melumat sambil sesekali menghisap hingga ia yakin bahwa bibirnya pasti sudah memerah dan bengkak. Erangan mengiringi kecupan basah di bibirnya ketika kedua tangan Harry mencengkeram pinggangnya dan menempelkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Ia seolah tidak peduli bagaimana rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya ketika membentur dinding yang keras. Ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Instingnya seperti berteriak di dalam kepalanya sehingga ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menggesekkan pinggulnya pada tubuh Harry; berusaha mencari friksi kenikmatan di antara serat pakaian yang menghalangi tubuh mereka. Ingin mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih, ia mengalungkan salah satu kakinya pada kaki Harry tanpa menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Tidak sabar, Draco? Mau menyerah?" Ia menggeram kesal dan menggeleng. Berusaha mengejar bibir Harry yang kini menempel di telinganya. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Darahnya kembali berdesir saat Harry mulai mengecup titik sensitif di lehernya. Ia kembali mengerang, memejamkan mata, dan menikmati setiap perlakuan laki-laki itu terhadap tubuhnya—membiarkan Harry mulai mendominasinya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terasa panas. Keringat mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Dengan gumaman mantra di bawah deru napas yang memburu, ia akhirnya melenyapkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya serta tubuh Harry. Sempat tergidik karena udara dingin ruangan yang terasa lebih dingin. Ia tidak perlu melihat untuk menyadari bahwa Harry tengah tersenyum puas atas apa yang dilakukannya. Oh, Merlin, ia hanya berharap tidak perlu mendengar Harry mengomentari hal itu nantinya.

"Draco—"

"Kau masih belum mampu mengubah pikiranku, Potter," desisnya marah karena Harry menghentikan kegiatannya. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu kembali berkilat aneh. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tatkala laki-laki itu beringsut sedikit menjauh. Ia ingin meneriakkan Harry untuk kembali sebelum melihat bagaimana sosok tersebut kini berlutut tepat di hadapannya, meremas kakinya. Oh. Jangan katakan kalau—

Kepalanya seolah berhenti berfungsi begitu merasakan hangat dan basah di saat yang bersamaan. Kepalanya terhentak ke belakang secara otomatis disertai desah panjang yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia merasa pusing atas semua emosi dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya bahkan seperti tengah berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kelopak matanya yang terasa berat memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata. Namun ia menolak keinginan itu. Sepasang mata abu-abunya seperti tidak lepas menatap sosok Harry yang berlutut di depannya. Ia menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji sekarang; membuatnya meremas helaian rambut hitam berantakan itu untuk menyampaikannya kepada Harry.

Ia sudah tidak ingat berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat. Setiap hisapan dan jilatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya lupa. Ia tahu dirinya sudah semakin dekat. Sensasi aneh di perutnya seperti mengatakan hal itu. Remasan pada rambut Harry semakin erat. Pandangannya bahkan sudah mulai memutih...

Dan pada saat itulah Harry menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Ia menggeram kesal. Sepasang mata abu-abunya berkilat marah. Dipukulnya permukaan dinding dengan keras sambil mengumpat.

"_Damn_ _it_, _Potter_!" raungnya dengan napas memburu dan wajah memerah. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menghapus senyum puas di wajah laki-laki berkacamata itu sekarang juga. "Jangan bermain—"

"Katakan dulu kau akan pergi bersamaku, maka aku akan—"

"BAIK! Aku pergi!" teriaknya sembari berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kembali berteriak ingin diperhatikan. "Sekarang kemari sebelum aku membunuhmu, Potter."

"Dengan senang hati, Malfoy," kata Harry, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia mendesah pelan saat sensasi panas dan basah itu kembali menyelimutinya. Ia membiarkan Harry bekerja di bawah sana sementara dirinya menikmati apa yang diberikan laki-laki itu kepada tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, friksi penuh kenikmatan kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Setiap hisapan, remasan, dan bahkan jilatan yang dirasakannya semakin terasa intens. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai kepuasan tertinggi yang bisa dicapai—membiarkan pandangannya memutih karena seluruh kenikmatan itu.

Ya. Untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan hal itu. Ia juga membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam permainan ini.

Tapi nanti, hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

**THE END**

Whoa... ternyata otak saya cukup pervert juga menulis fanfiksi seperti ini! Cukup lama tidak membuat pair ini lagi setelah MP selesai. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir dan jangan malu apalagi sungkan untuk memberikan review bagi fanfiksi ini ya? I don't bite, really ;)

**~Nesh**


End file.
